1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color wheel module for a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
A Digital Light Processing (DLP) projector for producing color images on a screen comprises one image panel: sequentially illuminated with light beams of different colors in order to form a colored image. One method to realize the required sequential illumination is to place color filter segments that are secured on a rotatable hub in the path of a light beam. However, the size of the spot of the light beam is greater than the width of the border between the adjacent color filter segments. The projector projects a light beam having two different colors, when the border is illuminated by the light beam. Thus, some viewers will see red, blue, or green “shadows”.
What is needed, therefore, is a color wheel module to overcome the described limitations.